A Halloween Surprise
by phantomliberty
Summary: Sam has a surprise for her friends and in turn gets her own...FINISHED! as of 62907!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Halloween Surprises_

_Author: phantomliberty_

_Disclaimer: SG1 and Stargate do not belong to me. Don't sue me please._

_Season: 10_

_Spoilers: 200 _

_Status: Complete _

_Rating: PG (a couple of light bad words, nothing harsh)_

_Authors note: Finally the muse came back. I couldn't stand not having it finished. But didn't know where to go with it. Then I saw the 200th episode again and while its not my favorite there are parts that caught my attention. So I sat down and fixed the first two chapters that I had posted and then wrote the rest in 4 hours. Finished at 1 am so any mistakes are mine. _

Chapter 1

**Thursday October 30 1030 MST Cheyenne Mountain Complex Sam's Lab**

"For the last time Daniel, I said no!"

"Please Sam? I don't see what the big deal is."

"I'm not telling you what I'm wearing to the Halloween party because I don't want to and because I want it to be a surprise. That and the fact that you won't stop bugging me. Now I have a lot to do before we leave today. So unless you want to help me record the properties of the minerals that we found on P2X-528 then I suggest you find somewhere else to go." Sam turned away from him and began typing at her computer. She loved Daniel (like a brother) but there were times that he would not stop.

Finally realizing that Sam wasn't even going to give him a clue he turned for the door. "Okay you win; I'll leave it. Don't forget we're meeting at the commissary for lunch." With that he headed out the door. Daniel knew that no amount of pleading at this point would do anything other than piss her off, which was the last thing that he wanted to do.

As she listened to Daniel's footsteps fade Sam let out a sigh of relief. Daniel had been bugging her for the last half-hour and she hadn't gotten a thing done. SG-1 had gotten back from an unusually long trip through the gate, not due to any enemy activity for once, and she was falling behind. Baring any unexpected activity, General Landry had also promised SG-1 an extended weekend of downtime starting tomorrow. Tomorrow was also Halloween and though Sam usually didn't do anything for the day, Cassie had convinced Janet to let her have a party with her friends from school and Cassie had also invited her extended family. Sam was beginning to regret accepting but then she thought about the plans she had in store and all regrets flew out the window. But before any of that she had three separate projects that needed to be completed, including the reams of paperwork that needed to be attached. Glancing at her watch she realized the time and reached for the phone. Paperwork could wait a few more minutes. She sat back in her chair as she waited for the person on the end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey Sam! You ready for tomorrow?"

"That's what I was calling to find out from you."

"Why? You're not trying to back out on me are you?" She could tell it was said with a smile though.

"Heck no! Wild horses... You got everything you need?"

The person on the other end chuckled. "I do. Stop worrying. Everything will be perfect. I will see you at four o'clock."

"Can't wait."

"Me either Sam."

"Alright till tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and with a smile on her face she turned back to her work. Tomorrow was going to be a great day! Her friends had no idea what was in store...


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Still not mine_

Chapter 2

**Friday October 31 1820 MST Janet's House**

The next evening Cassie was anxiously pacing the hallway waiting for her godmother to show up. Most of her adopted family was already there. She had talked to Sam several times concerning details of the party and costumes but Sam was not telling what she was wearing. In fact no one knew.

Janet was getting a headache just watching her daughter pace. "Don't worry Cassie, she'll be here."

"I know mom but..."

Janet sighed. "Go finish setting the food out, I'll let you know when she gets here."

"Ok." The young woman walked off. Janet knew how she felt. Everybody was wondering what costume Sam had picked out. They figured it was something untraditional, due to the secrecy but so far no one had come up with any good ideas. Janet also suspected that something else was going on with her friend, and when she had asked Sam about it Sam had just brushed her off and said there was nothing to tell.

Janet looked around her home and smiled. What a group they were. Daniel, in his (what else) Indian Jones costume. Teal'c had come as a Jedi from his favorite movie, Star Wars. Then there were the two newest additions to Sg-1 Cameron Mitchell, had come as a pirate, and Vala. Vala had come as cat woman. Janet just smiled and shook her head. Janet herself was wearing a dress from the Renaissance. Cassie was a faerie. When Cassie had asked to throw a party Janet had resisted at first. Finally Janet had agreed. It was going to be an interesting evening.

Just then the doorbell rang. Janet thinking it would be Sam or trick or treaters she opened the door. And stood there in shock. Quickly composing herself she automatically snapped to attention. It wasn't everyday that there were three Air Force Generals standing on your doorstep, all in full military uniform. "Sirs."

General Hammond chuckled, as did the men standing next to him. "At ease Janet. Don't let the uniforms fool you. Tonight we're just George, Hank and Jacob." The other two men just nodded their agreement.

"Uh, yes sir. Come on in. I'm just surprised to see you here. I wasn't aware that Cassie had invited you."

Just then the girl in question rushed up. She'd heard the bell and thought it was Sam. But she was surprised nonetheless. "Grandpa George! Grandpa Jacob! What are you doing here!" She hugged them both.

Just then Daniel and the rest of SG-1 came in to see what was going on. "Generals. What a surprise!"

Janet spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, if Cassie didn't invite you then who did?"

General Landry spoke up. "Actually--"

"I did." A voice from outside cut him off. Eight pair of eyes swung around and everybody stood there shocked.

Cassie was the first to break the silence. "SAM!!" She squealed rushing up to her and hugging her. "Wow is that your costume? It's beautiful! What a great idea!!"

Another voice from behind spoke up. "Hey, what about me?"

"JACK!!" Cassie let go of Sam and threw her arms around Jack in a bear hug.

By now the rest of the group was stunned. No one had expected the Generals to be there and now Jack was here. They were all wondering what was going on? Janet managed to usher everyone inside and close the door and be the first one to speak up.

"I think I speak for everybody here when I say this. . .What in the world is going on?"

Sam laughed. "It's a costume party Janet. This is my costume."

"Uh Sam that's not a costume..." Cameron said nervously.

"Sure it is. It just happens to also be a wedding dress. Isn't the point of Halloween to dress up as something other than yourself for a day?"

Vala looked amused and then dejected as she voiced her opinion ."Well I for one think its lovely. I only wish that I'd thought of it first."

Cassie broke in. "So why are Grandpa George, Grandpa Jacob and General Landry here? And Jack? Shouldn't you be in D.C? And shouldn't Grandpa George be on the Prometheus or somewhere, and--" She only stopped because she had to take a breath.

Janet finally realizing there were eleven people in her cramped foyer spoke up. "Why don't we take this to the other room where I'm sure that we will all be more comfortable." As the group moved to the other room she swore she heard Teal'c murmur 'Indeed.'

Once everyone was seated with drinks and snacks that had been laid out Cassie picked up the conversation right where it had stopped. "Sam, what's with the secrecy? And why...?"

Before she could even finish Sam cut in. "Breathe sweetheart and I'll tell you. The Generals are here because they were in town, or on the planet as the case may be," she threw a smirk to her dad, "and I figured that you would want to see them. I know that you tried to invite them and at the time they had plans but everything wrapped up early and so I told them to come by. Sorry for not warning you Janet." She threw an apologetic look to her friend.

Janet just waved her apology away. "No big deal. There's enough food her to feed the SGC for a week."

Daniel turned to Jack, and for the first time realized what he was wearing. 'Was that a tuxedo?' His brain began to put the pieces together. "Uh, Sam did you do what I think you did?" He didn't want to let the cat out of the bag just in case he was wrong, Especially in front of their superior officers. Everyone looked between Jack and Sam and began to come to the same conclusion that Daniel had. The three Generals looked the most nervous. How were they going to explain this to the President?

Jack realizing where the thoughts were heading finally spoke up, rather indignantly. "Daniel, are you nuts! You know that I wouldn't do that to Sam!"

Daniel, feeling slightly chastised tried to explain. "Well you do have to realize that it does look suspicious. You in a tux and Sam in a wedding dress..."

"Yes well SpaceMonkey one plus one does not equal three. I happened to have an important meeting this afternoon and then was beamed here just in time for what I'm sure will be a fabulous party. I had NO idea what Carter was up to. It's all a big coincidence. Sorry if we scared you sirs." Jack spoke to Hammond, Jacob and Landry.

"It's fine Jack. Selmac just says don't do it again." Jacob liked to rib Jack with mention of his symbiote.

Jack turned his attention back to the party host. "Now I do believe that I was promised some cake young lady." Cassie giggled and the group got up to continue the festivities.

A few hours later as the party wound down most of the guests had left. Sam was sitting on the front porch staring up at the starry sky. It never failed to amaze her that she had been out there, up there on some of them.

A voice broke her out of her daydreaming. "Carter. Carter? Sam."

She turned and smiled. "Sir."

Jack grinned and sat down next to her. "What did I tell you about that? It's Jack when we're on downtime."

"Force of habit." They sat like that for several minutes not needing to speak. Finally Jack spoke.

"Good day." It was more of a statement than a question.

"The best."

"Think that they'll figure it out?"

"If they haven't by now I don't think they will unless we tell them. But I'm not ready yet."

"No pressure."

They sat there awhile longer. Finally Sam stood up. "I'd better get going. I have an early flight in the morning. Thank you s--Jack. See you soon."

"You're welcome Sam." With those parting words she walked down the steps to her car. He watched her get in and followed it until it was out of his sight. Realizing the time he got up to contact the Prometheus to 'beam' him back to D.C. He had some packing to do.

_Authors Note: If you want the pictures to the costumes other than the dress blues let me know and I will send them to you. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: The dialogue in here is taken directly from the episode '200.' The episode and the dialogue do not belong to me and I'm just borrowing it. P2C-106 is the designation that Mitchell referenced in the episode. It doesn't belong to me either._

Chapter 3

**Friday November 15 1400 MST Cheyenne Mountain**

Sam couldn't believe it. She'd been back only a few days and trying to get back in to the groove and catch up on projects and paperwork and now SG-1 needed to help with this ridiculous movie. And of course they had been "requested specifically" by General O'Neill. Didn't he realize that she had better things to do? Like fix the gate.

They were scheduled to go to P2C-106, two hours ago but something was wrong with the gate. The technicians were working on it and she would be too, but General Landry wanted her to help with the script. Frankly she was bored. Every idea that they had Marty had rejected. Now Marty wanted a twist. She'd give him a--

Just then the door opened. "You mean something like this?" Jack walked in. They were all surprised. It'd been over a year since Jack had been on base.

"So what brings you this way sir?" Mitchell inquired, voicing what everyone was thinking.

Jack with his usual sarcasm, " What a guy can't just stop by on his way from Malibu to say hi?"

Damn him! Why'd he let that slip? "Malibu?"

"Sure. I was there on business." He knew he had to play dumb. The cat would be out of the bag eventually.

"Exactly sir. You're an Air Force General with enormous responsibilities."

"Ostensibly, I stopped by to see how you were doing with Marty."

Sam looked wary. Uh-oh. Had he gone too far? Though it was believable enough. He had requested that SG-1 help Marty.

Oh, the look on Carter's face when Vala had suggested that there be a wedding. Priceless. He had to look away otherwise he was going to start grinning like a fool.

Finally the technicians had fixed the gate and they were all down at the base of the ramp.

Landry spoke to Walter once he got down to the gate to make sure that everything was in place. "Everything ready?"

As he strapped his helmet on Walter confirmed. "SG-3 through 18 are waiting sir."

Landry had to make sure that the most important thing had made it through the gate. "The cake?"

Walter nodded. He knew that that one item was one of the most important things waiting on the other side of the gate. He hadn't worked with Jack for eight years and not learned a thing or two. "It's all set. Balloons, streamers, the works." If you're going to throw a party, you have to go all out.

Finally Jack gave the order "Let's move out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Planet Designation is from '200'. I guess I do own Captain Benson and Major Williams. But that's it. _

Chapter 4

**Friday November 15 1430 MST P2C-106**

Once everyone stepped through the gate, they noticed that SG-4 was there to meet them. Mitchell looked slightly confused. He hadn't realized that another team had already scoped out this planet but refrained from saying anything. It was after all not your usual mission when you had 2 Generals and the gate technician with you.

Captain Rick Benson spoke up. "If you follow me sirs, ma'am. I'll show you where you can stash your gear."

"I thought this was a recon mission?" Mitchell couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Landry spoke to the group. "Not quite. There are surprises for everyone here. Just follow SG-4 and eventually you're questions will be answered."

Major Kari Williams turned to Sam and Vala. "If you two would follow me." And without another word she began to walk away. Sam quickly turned to Jack, but he looked as confused as she did. At the same time Walter and Landry headed another direction with the other two member of the team.

Captain Benson turned and began walking to a structure about the size of a small home. He opened the door and led them in. You'll find everything you need here. I'll be back in an hour and a half." He pointed out separate rooms for each of them. Again without a word turned to leave.

Daniel looked around. "Well that was weird. Think they're under some type of alien influence?"

"Doubt it. Landry didn't seem too concerned." Jack replied. "For now why don't we go with the flow and see what happens. Let's see what's behind door number 1 shall we." With that he walked in the room that Benson had pointed out was for him. There was a garment bag hanging on a hook with a note attached.

_Jack_

_I understand the circumstances, but I really wanted to give my daughter away. So this time you're doing it in front of the SGC._

'_Dad'_

Jack smiled and opened the bag and found the same tux he had worn the first time (well really the second) he done this. He had no problem doing it again. As he began to get ready he wondered what Sam was up to.

Meanwhile in another building...

"Janet! What are you doing here?" She'd walked in and noticed her friend immediately.

Janet hugged her friend. "I don't know you tell me. Cassie and I were asked by Landry to come here yesterday, but that was it. I

"Cassie's here too?"

Suddenly the girl in question popped up. "Hi Aunt Sam!"

Sam couldn't think straight. "Holy Hannah!"

Major Williams cleared her throat. "You'll find everything you need here. I'll be back in an hour and a half." She pointed out each woman's room and left.

Cassie was the first one to move. She found a gorgeous dress hanging on the back of the door. "Mom! Look!" She pulled it down and pressed it to the front of her body and swirled around. It was beautiful.

Janet immediately saw it for what it was. "Cassie, that's a bridesmaid dress! What in the world is going on here?"

Meanwhile Sam had an inkling of what was going on and went to 'her' room. When she saw the bag she knew her suspicions were confirmed. There was also a note on hers.

_Sam_

_Though you deny it, I know you wanted something bigger. And I also wanted to be there. So from me and Hammond and Landry and President Hayes, congratulations._

_Love, Dad_

Wiping a tear away she turned back to her dress. She had a lot to do and very little time to do it in.

_Note: I'll send you the web addresses for the bridesmaid dresses if you want them. Let me know!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Ah, the end. Finally. I'm sure you're just as glad as I am for this. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

**Friday November 15 1600 MST P2C-160**

Two hours later both groups were ready. Neither Sam nor Jack had been able to answer their friends' questions on what was going on. Neither did they tell what had already happened. They had wanted to do that together and unknowingly sticking to that. Janet, Cassie, Vala and Cameron were the most confused. The women couldn't figure out who Sam would be marrying. She hadn't even mentioned going on a date recently. They knew that it had to be someone on base or at least knowledge of the Stargate Program because the 'wedding' was off world. Janet worried to herself that it might be someone from another planet. Cameron couldn't understand how his 200th trip through the gate had become such a big deal so fast. Daniel had his suspicions, as did Teal'c but they had an unspoken agreement not to voice them just in case they were wrong. But Jack was walking around with a tell tale smirk that Daniel had only seen once before during the time loops.

Both groups were led separately to a large area set up outside. It seemed that the entire SGC was there and as they looked around they realized that there were a lot of their allies. Neither could see the other but some how a signal was sent and Generals Landry, Hammond and Carter stepped up to the front. As one the SGC members stood up to salute the three generals. Landry waved them back down.

"I'm sure that you are all wondering why you are here, wearing fancy clothes no less. Well it has come to our attention that two of your fellow officers decided to get married and not tell any one other than our own Commander-In-Chief, who by the way couldn't make it but sends his regards. I'm sure that you are all wondering who the two officers in question are so to answer that I'm going to turn it over to General Hammond."

"As most of you know I commanded the SGC for seven years. It was supposed to be an easy assignment. One last command before I retired. It turned out to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I worked with some of the finest people that I've ever had the pleasure serving with. We all know that the Air Force has rules and regulations in place for a reason. But over time I saw that one in particular was causing a strain. I did what I could to change it but it just wasn't meant to be. I saw two fine officers suffer personally because of it. They tried to hide it, but time and time again, circumstances forced them to face what they felt even though it was forbidden. Finally it was time to step down and move on to other things, for me and these two officers. Well the didn't waste anytime and began a relationship, because they were no longer in the same chain of command. The happiness didn't last long. Again circumstances forced them back into the same chain of command. This time they weren't giving up what they had. Someone else was going to have to do the sacrificing. They took their issue to the top of the food chain. Finally realizing he was backed into a corner the President gave them official approval to have an open relationship. After all they had saved the world more than a few times. Shouldn't they get some sort of compensation other than another medal? For two years they quietly continued on relishing in their new status. Finally he asked the all-important question. She said yes, but she didn't want to wait. She wanted to get married immediately. After all they'd had ten years together. So in secret, other than one call just to keep the president updated, they were married. Not even their closest friends knew. They even decided to go to a costume party dressed up. This was going to be hard they knew. They had to fool their friends. Some of which they'd known 10 years. They felt guilty about lying but they weren't ready to share their secret. During the party they almost thought they were had but managed to play dumb. They even managed to sneak off on a honeymoon for 12 days without anyone finding out about it. A few days later the cat was accidentally let out of the bag to the woman's father. Oops. But dad wasn't angry, quite the opposite. He knew how short life was and was glad that they'd finally found their happiness. He was just disappointed that he hadn't been there for the event. He also remembered how his daughter had talked about her wedding when she was younger and knew that she didn't get what she had dreamed of. So with some careful planning with his two friends he planned what he thought would be his daughters dream wedding." Hammond paused and turned to the other person standing next to him. "Jacob would you like to finish?"

Jacob stepped up with eyes shining and spoke. "Friends, family and allies please join me today in celebration the marriage of my daughter Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Samantha Grace Carter to Major General Jonathan Charles O'Neill!"

By then most people had put the two together, but at the formal announcement the crowd erupted in cheers. All they could think was "It was about damn time!"

Both groups around Jack and Sam had the same reaction. Sam was hugged so hard by Janet and Cassie she thought that she would pass out if she didn't get some air.

Jack back was pounded and slapped so hard he was sure that he was going to have bruises the next day.

After a couple of minutes once the fervor died down to a dull roar Landry got everyone's attention again. "Also because of the lack of a large wedding there never was a reception. So afterwards we would like to invite you to Sam and Jack's wedding reception." Catching Jack's eye and the hopeful look he knew what he was thinking and beat him to the punch "Yes Jack, complete with cake." Everyone got a chuckle at this. Hank then turned it over to the priest from the base and SG-4 who had changed and were still SG-1 and company's escort. Benson and Williams got their charges into position and the ceremony began.

As Sam walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she knew that she couldn't have planned anything more perfect. As Jacob placed her hand in Jack's she turned to her dad and softly whispered "Thank you. I love you daddy."

Kissing her cheek he whispered to her, "Only the best for my baby girl. I love you too."

With that he stepped back and took his seat and the ceremony began.

Later that evening, once the party was in full swing Sam and Jack managed to find a quiet spot away from the party.

Leaning back in his arms they looked to the stars as they often did when they were together. Jack softly spoke. "It's pretty amazing that something so big and unexplored gave me the one thing that I was missing in my life."

Sam turned her head slightly and smiled up at him. "And what's that Mr. O'Neill?"

He turned her around and pulled her close and slowly lowered his lips to hers, whispering "You, Mrs. O'Neill."

Eventually they pulled apart. Turning back around and looking to the sky once again she spoke her heart. "I love you, Jack."

"Always, Samantha. Always."

_Note: That's All Folks. No more. Done. Finished. Thank you and Good Night._


End file.
